Edward Merriman
Edward Merriman is the father of Felicity Merriman. She refers to him as "Father." Personality Edward was in most ways a kind and loving father to Felicity, being that he understands her daughter's love for horses and the outdoors, much to his wife's chagrin. He gained a reputation all over Williamsburg, Virginia as a noble and respected citizen, even when he decided not to sell tea during the Revolution. He runs a popular general store in town with help from his slave Marcus and Benjamin Davidson. Downfall parody universe Edward first appeared in Hitler, the Merrimans and the Tea Party, where he made an ill-fated deal with Adolf Hitler's Reich Corp. He was also mentioned as the one who sold Predator missiles to Himmler and Fegelein, with Albert Speer acting as the courier. While he does sell fabrics and various consumer goods (such as those from FegelCorp, LLC), his general store is mostly a front to his antic dealing operations, although most people in Williamsburg are aware of this, and regards this as a town-wide secret, especially when the colonists were waging an antic war against Great Britain. He was also trained in the art of committing antics at an early age, per family tradition. He had an A- in anticology, and had a rivalry with fellow resident Jiggy Nye - he likened his competition with the tanner to the feud between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. He also earned the title of Grand Master of the Antic Order from the Williamsburg Antics Guild in recognition of his skills during the Revolutionary War. Edward made a cameo appearance in Hitler Reminisces: Adventures on Skull Island along with several other Parody Universe figuresHitler Reminisces: Adventures on Skull Island as they fled from a spooked herd of Apatosaurus, and in turn were chased by a pack of Venatosaurus. He avoids being crushed, eaten, or knocked off any cliffs. Unlike his fellows Gaddafi, Jodl and Yezhov... It was mentioned in Himmler and the Jolly-Buzzer that Edward supplied the Mark II Jolly-Buzzer to Heinrich Himmler.Himmler and the Jolly-Buzzer The Jolly-Buzzer was invented in response to the Continental Army's demands for an effective antic device against British officers, but it was so popular that Merriman decided to sell it to the public in a cost-reduced version, leading to the development of the Mark II. Both revisions of the Jolly-Buzzer were made with stolen Ceph technology, the latter of which is best known for being the alien tech driving the infamous Nanosuit. While CryNet Systems was the first to develop the said exoskeleton, Edward Merriman came up with his own refined (and, according to Felicity, sleeker and more compact) version dubbed the MerriArmor; consumer versions were sold by Speer and Fegelein as the Fegel-Armor. Later, he is a member of the Fuhrer's expedition into the Forests of Fegel to track down the kidnapper of Steiner. Characters from most key parody crews were also present, armed with various antic weapons (such as antic-modified Thompson submachine guns and rifles), which he likely helped build and supply. Gallery File:Bo duke 3.jpg|Ed during his years as a wheelman. File:Fegelein Deploma.jpg|A certificate given to Fegelein to which he was one of the signatories. References Category:Non-Downfall Characters Category:Antic Dealers Category:Antics Category:Males Category:Fictional characters